Such methods are known in practice that serve among other purposes to protect automobiles from dirt and damage, in particular to the paint, as they are shipped from the production site to the delivery location. With automobiles this replaces the known protective method of using a wax coating for protection. This layer of wax is difficult to remove at the delivery locations and presents environmental problems in its disposal.
A disadvantage of the method of using a foil for transport protection is that fitting the foil and shrinking it in some locations on the object or car takes quite some time, entailing considerable costs while this method from a commercial viewpoint is thus not a usable alternative to the known wax method. In the shrinking of such pieces DE 28 04 941 for instance teaches control of the heat output in dependence on the position of the object being wrapped.